After the eclipse
by xtremetwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward must face the wrath of an enraged father, when they tell Charlie the news of their engagement. Bella must face dissapointment from her mother during a depressing phone call. And Edward must face Bella's second thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**I had started a story of my own but it seems i have writer's block, **

**because i'm quite stuck so I kind of did this on a whim, to pass the time.**

**I think I did okay for a 14- year old. And this is my first entry for fanfiction(yay!)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!! ( just don't be too harsh please)**

After the eclipse

The storm outside was nothing compared to the tempest brewing within Charlie. Edward and I witnessed his face go from white to blue to three shades of red since we told him the news.

"**Engaged**?!" he all but choked out.

"Dad, relax, okay. Just hear us out." I attempted to calm him. To no avail. Obviously.

"**Relax…? I am relaxed! Can't you tell!?" **he shouted. I glanced at Edward– whom sat next to me on the couch, his face a blank mask– hoping he'd intervene. Edward stood up to face a fuming Charlie. You could just about see the steam radiating from his every pore.

"Charlie, I am aware this is all quite immoderate, but if we could please sit, and settle down, I will do my utmost to explain ourselves and the engagement." He offered in his most persuasive voice. But I don't think even Edwards dazzling voice and topaz eyes (that could make any girl swoon or beg) would work on an enraged father.

To my disbelief, Charlie's skin gradually went back to its original color. His features began to rearrange themselves to their natural positions, though the tension was still there.

"Alright."

Well…I've been wrong before. Charlie reluctantly sat in the chair adjacent to ours, tense and twitching. Edward sat as well. I glared at him enviously. He winked at me. A gesture I doubt Charlie noticed in his state of mind.

"Dad?" I nodded towards the hand that was frozen on his hip as if he were reaching for his gun. Fortunately, he had already put it away.

"Charlie, I understand that–…"

"**You understand**!?" he scoffed. "Well how many kids do you

have, Edward!? How–…" He stopped abruptly. His skin color went through the same cycle as before. I could sense Edward tense. I glanced at his face confusedly. Apparently whatever Charlie was thinking Edward found funny, for he was trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

"That's it isn't it? Bella, your pregnant aren't you." He questioned.

(Typical. Wouldn't that be every father's first presumption?)

"God, no! Dad, of course not! How could you even think that?" I exclaimed.

"Well, what else am I suppose to think!?" he shouted at me, but glared at Edward. Edward suddenly stirred, as if he was just roused from some trance.

"That I love her more than life itself. That I will always love her. Will never leave her, no matter what happened in the past. That I can't live a day without her. That I will protect her and never put her in harms way, and I will be the best husband I can possibly be for your daughter"

Charlie didn't move. Edward didn't blink. I didn't have a clue what to do.

Charlie stared at Edward. Edward glared at Charlie. I anxiously eyed them both. The seconds slowly ticked by like minutes. The minutes dragged on like hours. Finally Charlie turned to face me.

"You love him?" he asked me.

"Always and forever." I replied

A few minutes passed. Charlie's skin faded to its original color once again. Then slowly, he released his tight grip on the arm of the chair, sat the hand that was reaching for his gun on his lap and grimaced.

"Your mother sends you to me and now look…you're engaged. I guess I already saw it coming." he sighed.

Charlie stood and extended a hand. Edward followed suite, and grasped it firmly. Charlie pulled Edward closer, as if to embrace him but stopped to whisper in his ear.

"You hurt her, and we'll both end up on front page news." he whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I bum-rushed him before he could even turn to speak to me. He hugged me halfheartedly at first, but soon gave in and returned the favor.

"Thank you, Dad." I cried. (Literally. Tears drenched his shoulder.)

"You're sure?" he asked.

I released him and peered into his eyes.

"Yes. Completely."

He nodded and then let me go.

"I guess I'll go call your mother." he sighed, and then left the room.

I hurriedly grabbed Edward's hand and rushed towards the door. "Thanks Dad, for everything!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." he called back. "Hey, Renée? Are you sitting down? No? You might want to." I was out of the house five seconds flat.

"What's the rush? You have to tell her sooner or later." Edward questioned, as we got in his car, and speed off. He laughed. "And I'm betting on sooner"

"What? What are you talking about?" I panicked.

He flashed me that crooked smile of his. "Renée just pressured Charlie into giving her our home number. Someone will give her mine. My guess is she'll be calling any minute."

Not a second later his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Ah, here you are." he offered.

"No way! I'm not answering that!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. I will." He already opened the phone, before I could take it and toss it out the window, into the rain. "Hello? Oh, how are you Renée? Why, yes she's right here." he handed it to me. "My love, it seems to be for you." he informed, feigning innocence. "Edward, I'd kill you if you weren't already made out of stone!" I whispered fiercely. He laughed, of course. I reluctantly took the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. How could you?" she moaned.

"Mom, I just–…"

"You could have talked to me." she pressed.

"You'd just try to talk me out of like you are now, Mom."

"Oh, no. It's far too late for that."

"What?"

"Bella, I knew that boy was in love with you the moment I saw him in the hospital." She hesitated. "But what I don't know is if your love for him is as intense. I don't want you…to make the same mistakes I did."

My face must have shown my shock, because Edward squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"Mom, I …I do. I feel the same. I love him."

There was a long silence.

"Mom?"

"I'm still here Bella."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Bella. I just don't want you to get hurt." she replied.

"Don't worry, okay."

"Yeah. Okay, as long as you call me soon, alright?"

"Sure thing. Bye Mom."

"Goodbye Bella."

I placed my head on Edward's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and placed his arm around me.

"Bella? Bella, we're here." Edward's angelic voice called. Cool fingers brushed my cheek.

* * *

"Oh. I fell asleep, sorry."

"No need to be, love." he replied, and kissed me briefly on the lips.

I sat up in my seat to peer out of the window. The rain had stopped for now, and the rare bright sun had begun to emerge again. "Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"Hmm, I see a slide, monkey bars, a jungle gym, oh, and a set of swings! You know, if I'm not mistaken this might just be an abandoned recreational area, for children's leisure, or for tired young adults who need to relax."

He laughed when he saw my annoyed expression. "Or in simpler terms, an empty park. I thought you could use a diversion."

"And you thought of a playground. How clever." I mocked.

"Come on Bella." He was already at my door before I could respond. When he opened it I was nearly blinded by his sparkling skin, glittering in the sunlight. "You know, some people would pay millions, to have skin like yours?" I said in admiration, as we walked to a nearby tree with a tire swing attached.

He pulled me to him in one swift motion.

"Did you know that I know one person who loves you more than an eternity, of life itself?" he whispered in my ear.

I shudder raked through me.

"And, who is that?" I asked almost giddily.

"You know, I don't quite remember." he replied, furrowing his brows as if he were thinking. "I think age has finally caught up with me, love." He was smiling by this point. I tried to hit him, but struck nothing but air. He disappeared. "Hey! Where did you–…That's not fair." I twirled around to see where he'd gone. Nothing but the Volvo. "Edward." I groaned as I scanned the park.

I had to stifle a scream, when suddenly cold, steely arms coiled around my waste. "Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes that's it. Edward. That was his name." he informed me, as he repetitively kissed the nape of my necked.

"And who is he?" I questioned.

"I haven't a clue." he answered

"I think I've heard of him"

"Really? Enlighten me." he murmured.

"Some say that he is charming, compassionate and angelically handsome."

"Is that right?" he questioned while trailing kisses from my neck to my collarbone and back again.

"Uh-huh. But some say he's a weird, egotistic, maniac."

He chuckled; sending his cool breath dancing across my skin.

"And which may I ask, do you believe?" he asked, as he lifted me on to the swing.

"Oh, I've never met him. But I'll let you know when I do." We both laughed. He began to gently push the swing.

"You do that."

* * *

Hours later Edward took me home. We sat in his car behind Charlie's cruiser for more than fifteen minutes.

"Can we go in _now_?" Edward pleaded.

"Not yet!" I hissed. "Are you sure he didn't hear us drive up?" I questioned.

"For the third time bella, I am positive." he assured.

"Well then, what's the rush?" I whispered

"Bella. We already told him. There is no sense in hiding now. And why are you whispering?" he questioned as he glared into my eyes.

"Fine, Fine let's go." I said in a normal volume.

I slowly opened the door. For once, Charlie wasn't sitting on the couch watching television. I turned to Edward. "Where is he?" I mouthed.

He gestured towards the kitchen. I attempted to make a silent retreat, but he caught me by the waist, stood me in front him, and gently pushed me forward.

"Hey Dad, I home." I called.

"Hey Bella, can you come here for a minute."

I turned and scowled at Edward. He smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing." I replied.

"All your fault!" I mouthed as I jammed a finger into Edward's chest. I hurt myself more than I hurt him. He tried not to laugh as he took my other hand to tow me into the kitchen.

"Good evening Charlie."

"Hello Edward. Bella? What on earth is wrong with you?" he questioned.

"He bit me. Where's your gun?" I asked while sucking on my sore finger.

"In the closet. Why?"

"I'll be right back." I turned to leave, but Edward stood in the way."

"I don't think that's necessary. Besides," he said while turning me back around. "Your father wanted to speak to us." I stomped on his foot. No use.

At that moment I urnestly yurned to be a vampire, so that I could inflict some sort of pain, some sort of response that would appease my rage.

"Dad? You wanted to talk?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah. Both of you have a seat." he ordered.

There have been many occasions throughout my life when I wished I could just disapear.This was one of those times.

* * *

"Isabella Mason Cullen." Edward breathed in my ear, his cool breath causing me to shudder. He laughed. "I could get use to that."

"I'm sure _you_ could." I replied.

His steely arms tightened ever so slightly around me. "You can't?" he questioned. A hint of dejection coated his velvety voice.

I pondered that as we gazed through my bedroom window at the starry sky. Edward stopped breathing.

"No, _I _could picture it. It's just poor Charlie." I explained.

He relaxed. "Poor Charlie. Indeed." he sighed.

That struck a cord. My mind wandered off, a hundred thoughts a second.

Edward must have heard my heart start to beat double time. He turned me to face him.

"Bella, if you have any mercy for a poor vampire. Tell me what your thinking." he pleaded.

I refused to meet his gaze so he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him.

"If I weren't all ready dead, I swear you would be the death of me. This is torture! Bella please." he urged.

"Edward, it's nothing really." I tried to assure him.

His eyes rolled. He cupped his hands over where his heart would be as if there was a knife protruding from his chest. He took three staggering steps backward and collapsed on the bed.

I rushed over to him. "Edward that's not funny. Get up. I told you it was nothing. Edward." I moaned.

"Shh. Have respect, I am dead." he whispered. His eyes shut. I tried not to laugh as he remained motionless.

I still couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was here. In my bedroom. Inches away. I ran my fingers through his hair. Maybe I could use his "death" to my advantage. I followed the contours of his jaw. His chin, his Adam's apple, down to his collarbone, until my fingers brushed is shirt. I slowly unbuttoned the first button and kissed the found treasure. Then I started for the second button. I gasped when suddenly a cold hand seized both of mine. "Not going to work." he murmured, and sat up on the bed.

"I thought you were dead." I retorted.

"I've been revived." he informed me.

"Well, do me a favor and die again so that I can finish. I was on to something."

He chuckled. I gazed into his eyes. They had darkened. Hunger written all over them. I blushed.

"That really doesn't help."

"Well, it's good to know I can do something right."

"You were always good at putting yourself in danger, that's nothing new."

"Huh."

Minutes ticked by. "You still haven't told me." he said as he pulled me to him.

"What?"

"Bella." he pressed

"Fine, fine. You're so darn persistent." I sat up.

"And you are so darn stubborn." he replied.

"Me? I'm not the one who–.."

"Bella."

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"You're stalling."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you–… If it's not so important, then why won't you tell me."

"Because it's not important! I don't want to bother you with my trivial thoughts."

"The only thing that bothers me, is _not_ knowing them."

"It's–…"

"Bella! Please!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed,defeated. "I was thinking about Charlie, and Renée, and…Phil…and…and…Ja–…My friends." I blurted out.

"What about Charlie, Renée, and your friends." he asked, calmly.

I hesitated. "Bella?"

"I don't mean to sound full of it, but am I being selfish? When I …"leave", I am going to cause so much pain for almost all the people that I love, so that I can be happy. Isn't that wrong? I don't' mean to sound cheesy either, but my mind says yes, and my heart says no. I–…" I sobbed.

"Am I worth it?" Edward asked, but his voice was distant.

" I–…Yes." I replied.

"Why?"

I glared into his eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity "You're serious." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Tell me why I am worth it."

I dropped my gazed, raking my brain for the right things to say.

"Because I love you."

" You love them too."

"It's different."

"How?"

" Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer." he insisted.

" I can't live without you." I replied.

"You did before."

"Edward!" I cried, tears streamed down my face. "Why are you–.."

"I don't want you to make the decision, and then regret it later on, love."

"I won't!"

"How do you–…"

"If I don't have you I'll be dead to them anyway!" I declared.

It was silent, for what felt like hours.

Edward pulled me to him and embraced me. His head was glued to my shoulder.

"I am the selfish one. And I…don't deserve someone like you."

Soon I noticed that he was shaking.

Minus the tears, I believe he was crying.

**Did you like it? I hope so. let me know what you think. all characters are by the great stephenie meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_After the Eclipse, part two_

_Fate, already written. _

_If my life were a book, it would be a bestseller. It would be the chart topper for decades. People nowadays love drama and poor luck. _

_I feel like whatshisname…? Harold Crick in that movie Stranger than Fiction. I swear I can just about hear some chick voicing what god-awful things she has in store for me, and the clicking of the keys on her keyboard…_

_And when, misfortunate Bella woke from her dreamy slumber, she witnessed the vexed expression, etched into the face of her vampire fiancé._

"_What is it? What's wrong, Edward?" she panicked, nearly falling off the bed in her haste to sit upright. So clumsy and cumbersome, this girl._

"_It's Alice." The vampire said._

"_Alice? What's wrong with Alice? She's here?" she eagerly questioned._

"_She will be." he replied dryly._

_Bella bounded off the bed. "What does she want?" she demanded._

_Edward's face briefly took on a pained expression, and then he smiled a mischievous smile. "Do you have to ask?"_

_She slumped into the rocking chair. "It's horrible isn't it?" she asked, her face pressed into the palms of her hands._

"_By your standards, yes." he replied._

"_Oh, boy." she groaned._

_Edward chuckled._ _"To the average young woman this would just about be the best day of her life." he laughed._

"_Well, I think all of Forks has come to the conclusion that I am not the average woman." she replied._

"_Touché."_

_She trudged towards the door._

"_Where are you going?" he asked._

"_To the bathroom, do you mind?" Bella retorted._

"_Don't do anything rash!" he warned jokingly._

"_Don't worry, I'll stay clear of Charlie's razors." she drawled. _

_She could hear his muffled laughter as she walked down the hall._

_Bella took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around her, and headed for her room. As she suspected Edward had gone, probably so she could change, and he could suitably "arrive" when Alice did._

_As predicted, she could hear Charlie warmly greet Alice and oddly Edward too. She hesitantly went down stairs._

"_You guys are here mighty early, Alice. Oh, hey Bells. Company." he said a bit too cheerfully._

"_Well, I'll be!" she droned._

"_Heya Bella" Alice exclaimed in her song–like voice._

"_Alice. You __**are **__here quite early. Do I even want to ask why?"_

"_Actually, I think it's best if you didn't" Edward quickly answered before Alice could._

_Alice rolled her eyes._

"_Look I'll see you kids later, I've got to rid all of Forks from traffic violators, disrupters of the peace, bank robbers," he said as he put on his gun belt and then pretended to examine his gun._

"_and the occasional hothead, who thinks he can run my town." He winked at Edward._

_Even in her state of mind, Bella had to laugh. _

"_Bye Dad."_

"_See ya Bells"_

"_Oh Bella!" Alice exclaimed, zipping across the room in a fraction of a second. She hugged Bella tightly and then abruptly released her. _

"_We must leave immediately!"_

"_Jeez, Alice you act like it's life or death!" _

"_With you Bella, it's always life or death." she replied dragging her towards the door. _

"_What?"_

"_I'll explain later."_

_In less than ten seconds, they were in Edward's Volvo pulling off. _

"_Nice of you to sacrifice my car." Edward said from the back seat._

"_Well, I couldn't have her demolish __**my**__ baby, you should have seen it!"_

"_I do." he retorted while tapping his temple. "It's a little scratch, nothing paint couldn't fix, Alice."_

"_Whatever." she mumbled. _

"_What's going on? Could you guys at least tell me where we're going?!" Bella shouted._

"_First we're going to get rid of that __**thing**__ in the back seat." Alice answered._

_He hissed. "No way is she going without me, Alice. Who knows what she'll do."_

"_Uh, I do. Duh. She'll be fine."_

"_Where are we going?!" Bella shouted, a little sharper than she intended._

"_Thanks a lot Edward" said Alice._

"_My pleasure." he retorted_

_Alice stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I will tell you if you relax." she said, peering over at Bella and then back to the road._

_Bella sat back in her seat and silently counted to ten. "Where are we going Alice?" she pleaded._

"_You won't freak out on me, will you?" she asked, her eyes flittered to hers. _

"_I won't freak."_

_Alice glared at her for a while as if she were making sure, but pushed the lock button on Bella's, door just in case._

"_A dress, we're going to find you a dress."_

_As promised Bella did not freak, well, physically she didn't, instead she calmly peered out of the window as it started to softly rain._

_Nevertheless, her mind raced in horror. _

"_You said it was life or death." she accused while still looking out of the window._

"_It is! If we didn't go today, someone would have taken your dress, and the one you would choose would be the cause of you falling and breaking your neck, literally." she explained_

"_You saw that, seriously?" Bella looked at her._

"_Yes, I'm serious."_

_They both laughed._

_Edward grimaced. "Frankly, I don't find that funny at all."_

So now, I am standing here in front of the bridal shop. I glared at the manikins in the window. All of them were adorned in lace, satin, ribbons, and silk. All of them had smiles plastered on their faces.

I could feel their pain, but I couldn't work up enough nerve to force a smile. I moved so that my reflection would take the place of one of the manikins. I tried to picture myself in that dress. I wish I hadn't.

I could see clearly Jacob's reflection. His face crumpled in agony and disgust.

I whirled about but he was gone. Nothing but the parking lot dotted with cars.

"Bella? Ya coming in?"

Alice asked from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I'm going" and with that I headed for the Volvo. Alice had ordered Edward not to come near the store. Some nonsense about it bringing bad luck if a groom sees his bride's dress before the wedding.

Edward! Edward! Edward! My mind screamed.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice shouted after me. I was surprised she didn't see this coming, nor try to stop me.

I yanked on the handle, but it was locked.

"Edward! Open up now!"

Because of the tinted windows, I couldn't see inside, but I knew he could see me. I desperately yanked at the handle and pounded on the door.

"Edward? Open the damn door!" Tears streamed down my face like rain.

"Please...Edward…Op–…"

Cool arms lifted me off the ground, unlocked the door, and got us both inside.

I sat there crying like a little child.

I hadn't realized if it was Alice or Edward until the sound of my lullaby filled the car, and slowly began to calm me.

"W–w–where were y–you?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry love, I went to go get you breakfast, you haven't eaten yet."

"I called and I called and you w–w–…"

"I knew I shouldn't have left you."

"No, I...I'm just a coward" I scrubbed the embarrassing tears from my face and sat up; my attempt to regain some sort of dignity.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Isabella Swan, you are no coward. You are the bravest person I know." he chuckled. "A little irrational at times, but brave." We both laughed.

He wiped away a lone tear on my chin. "Now tell me, what made you start attacking my car."

I groaned. "Please, please don't ask me that. I promised I…I wouldn't… " the waterworks started again.

"Alright, alright. Shh." he cooed, as he tucked my head under his chin. "Later, okay?"

_Later? I didn't want to tell him at all._

But I nodded anyway and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella? Bella, it's Alice."

My eyes reluctantly fluttered open to see Alice's topaz eyes inches away.

"Gah! Alice? Where am I? wh–… Aw man, I fell asleep." I lay back down and slapped a hand over my eyes.

"Don't worry love, Alice fought hard for that dress of yours."

I peeked through my fingers. "You did?"

"Yes she did. That poor woman will rue the day she ever laid eyes on Alice."

"Nonsense, that was pure fun." Alice stated.

"Yeah, for you. She didn't know she was wrestling someone who could uproot a tree." We laughed.

"Alice, what _did _you do?" I asked.

"I arm wrestled her." she said, indifferently.

I couldn't believe my ears. "You didn't!" I sat up straight.

"She did. You see, right when you headed for the Volvo, those bikers over there," he pointed through the windshield at a cluster of about eight motorcycles disappearing around the bend. "a bride and her bridesmaids believe it or not, went on in."

"Right when she was about to grab it, the vision of you falling to your death flashed before my eyes. What would you have done?" Alice questioned.

"The woman was just about to get it, when Alice materializes out of nowhere claiming it was her dress. Soon, Alice here, finds herself surrounded by a dozen angry biker bridesmaids."

"So I proposed a match. Winner gets the dress. They found it funny. But in the end I won, of course." Alice finished.

I sat there, dumbfounded. "You seriously can't make this stuff up."

They laughed.

"So, are you ready to go try it on?" Alice asked. She grimaced. "He can come if you want."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah I'm up for it."

Alice climbed out of the car and I followed suite. Edward emerged last.

"Wait, Edward. I want you to stay here. I can handle it."

"Are you sure, I will come if you want me to." he said while brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be silly. It's just a dress. I doubt it can do me much harm in the fitting room." We both laughed.

Alice scoffed. "Just a dress?! Come on Bella!" She grabbed me by the arm and towed me towards the store. "And stay out of my head, Edward!" she called out.

"If only I could!"

"Oh, so this is lovely lady who wants lovely dress." said the woman I supposed was the owner.

"Mrs. Wong, this is Bella Swan, my soon–to–be sister–in–law." Alice announced displaying pearl white teeth. "Bella, this is Mrs. Wong, the genius who made your dress."

Mrs. Wong was no taller than Alice and round. Her face covered in wrinkles and her mouth, missing a few teeth. She had an apron on that was twice her size and pockets filled with odds and ends.

Before I could say hello, the elderly woman was measuring my waist.

"Too skinny. Dress too big." She stepped away and put on a pair of glasses. She eyed me, Alice, and then out of the window to the parking lot where Edward leaned against the car.

"No wonder." she replied dryly. "All of you too skinny. Why young ones not eat I will never comprehend."

"Well, can't you fix it a bit so that it will fit" I asked.

She scoffed as if appalled, and headed to some back room.

"'_Can you fix it?' _she says." she mumbled. "I make dress, and she asks _'Can you fix it?' _You! Come!"

Alice laughed. "I think she means you, Bella." She gave me a shove.

"Go on. She may be cranky but she won't bite, and neither will the dress."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No. I don't want Edward to ruin the moment by taking a peek in my head, so I guess I'll have to make a sacrifice. You go ahead." she said and gave me another shove.

This wasn't where I thought Alice would find my dress. I was expecting…well more. Something more Alice. Flashy. Grandeur. Dozens of strangers ranting and raving. Smothering.

"Well do you want to see dress or no?!" Mrs. Wong's raspy voice demanded.

I entered the small back room and froze.

It was perfect.

It was so simple yet so beautiful. Not quite Anne of Green Gables, yet so Edward.

No puffy sleeves. No big outrageous skirt or ridiculously long train; klutz proof, and so me.

Before I knew it, I was running my hands over the intricate blue beadwork on the neckline and blue belt-like waistline.

"Oh God!" I gasped.

I hadn't noticed my scrapped knuckles that were due to my little episode with the Volvo. There was now a noticeable splotch of red on the white dress.

Well… it was almost klutz proof.

I felt a tear form and spill over.

"No good crying over something that can be fixed, child." Mrs. Wong grabbed my injured hand and wrapped it in a clean rag. "Like I say, I make dress, I fix it."

I nodded.

"You. Sit." She sat down and crossed her legs, "Sit!" she ordered.

I did as I was told.

"You run away, tell me why."

I blushed. "You saw that too, huh?"

"Darling, all of Washington saw you attack that car, don't be surprised if you on channel six news and car press charges." she laughed.

"Now tell me, why you run."

I stared at my hands in my lap. I felt that if she saw my eyes she'd see through me.

"It was nothing." I lied.

She spat on the floor. "You are poor liar."

I didn't reply. I've heard that plenty of times before.

"You don't have to tell Mrs. Wong, Mrs. Wong already knows."

My eyes flittered to hers. "You do?"

"I said so, yes? You see, I was not always Mrs. Wong. I was once young Miss Lee. Like you are now young Miss Swan. That's when I was pretty girl not old bag." We both laughed.

"I knew _the_ man name Mr. Wong. He was nice man. Soon I meet _a_ man name Mr. Chan. He was also nice man."

"How did you choose?" I asked.

"I didn't. You see, Chan was _a_ nice man. But Wong was _the_ nice man. I don't choose, I have no choice. Remember, your life is already written and fate already knows who _the_ man is. You just have to let it do what it does best"

"What's that?" I questioned, lost in her words.

"Take it's course." She replied while standing up. "Now, you try on dress."

With Mrs. Wong's help, I put on the dress. She left me alone to look in the mirror.

Wow. It was gorgeous. Not to sound conceited, but I didn't look to bad either.

And then as before I saw Jacob. His face crumpled in that same disgusted expression.

I promised myself I'd never cry another tear for Jacob Black, so I closed my eyes and pictured myself walking down the isle towards my fate. When I reopened them,

_He_ was there.

My life's story

My fate.

_The_ man.

Edward.


End file.
